Redemption
by heidipoo
Summary: With Fabletown finally at rest, and the crooked man gone for good, Bigby realizes that this may be his only chance to make things right with Snow. Can he do it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, Heidi here with a short wolf among us fanfic. I'm still taking requests, so just send me a PM. School sucks at the moment because I'm a senior and super busy, but I'm trying to write whenever I can. So yeah, stay fabulous.**

* * *

><p>Bigby Wolf was not the mushy, touchy, feely type. In fact, he was anything but. He was known as the tough guy here in Fabletown, the big bad wolf, and well, he had a damn good reputation to maintain around here. Sure, he wasn't as scary as he was before, learning now how to control his anger most times, but still, none of that even mattered. Almost all of the fables still were terrified of him, and that was that worried him the most. With Bigby being the sheriff and all, how was he supposed to protect the citizens of Fabletown when they were so busy fearing him all the time? It wasn't like he was trying to scare them on purpose. He was the big bad wolf, it was just what he did.<p>

Bigby was never known for having a heart, or for caring about what other people thought of him. But, he figured that part of himself had changed. Because now, well he kind of did care what other people thought about him. Not so much people though, but rather one person. And who was that person? None other than the famous Snow White. Bigby's crime solving partner. The woman who had power over him like no other. And now, she despised him with every fiber in her body.

After what Bigby did though, he didn't blame her for hating him. He didn't think he'd be able to forgive himself either. Killing the Crooked Man seemed like a brilliant idea at the time, and it might have always been a great idea to Bigby anyway... But he had promised Snow that he'd bring the son of a bitch back for a damn trial. He was supposed to keep the Crooked Man alive. Bigby thought killing him was good though, and now they were free of the evil man.

But looking back on it, Bigby Wolf could see how easily things could be misinterpreted. It was a heat of the moment decision, one that he couldn't take back. He made it hastily, and without coherent thoughts. Bigby did regret it, but only slightly, and if he could change it or take it back, he surely would. He desperately wanted Snow to be on his side again; things were easier that way. He liked things way better when they were that way.

Lost in his thoughts, Wolf was sitting in his tiny apartment replaying the past few days over and over again in his head. Part of him was frustrated because he couldn't just let things go. But who could let something that serious go away so easily? Things were nowhere near back to normal as he thought they would be. It seemed as if having Snow as deputy mayor did nothing for the citizens of Fabletown. She swore for change, but everything was still the same. And the line that he saw at the business office the other day only confirmed what he already knew. The system was messed up, and both he and Snow knew that.

And he knew that she was pissed at him just by the way she looked at him when he asked if they could talk. Her voice was so stern, her eyebrows practically sewn together in anger. Snow was beyond pissed, that was apparent, and Bigby hadn't talked to her ever since. In truth, he was a little afraid to talk to her because he didn't want her to snap at him. He knew she was stressed out about everything, but Snow was known for snapping on people; especially Bigby.

Then the whole ordeal happened with the farm, and Bigby actually felt bad for sending his so called friends off, so that was just another thing for him to add to the list of things to feel shitty about. Not to mention the surprise encounter with that girl Nerissa. He hadn't expected her to confess all those things about Faith and the other girls. It shocked Bigby really. Her signals were so on and off, he wasn't sure what to believe. She just overall confused Bigby more than anything. What was the deal with that chick? Did she have feelings for the big bad wolf? She wasn't really Bigby's type, but the wolf wanted to know.

A sigh escaped his shapely lips, there was just too much on his plate to deal with right now. It was too overwhelming, especially after he had just finished solving probably the biggest case of his career. He needed some rest like no other. But the only problem with that is even if he tried to go to sleep, it would never come. Insomnia would eat the wolf alive, and he lay restless through the whole night.

Bigby took another drag on his huff and puff cigarette. The apartment was eerily quiet without Colin here. But, rules were rules, and Bigby was the sheriff, he had to enforce the rules. God, why did he feel so shitty right now? His head was pounding to the point where he couldn't even think, his chest was sore each time he took in a breath, his eyes burned and ached. Not to mention all the injuries he had suffered in this short recent amount of time. Sleep was a must right now, so why couldn't he do it?

He sunk down in his uncomfortable chair and closed his golden eyes. Letting out a deep breath, he tried to relax his body. Maybe if he went to sleep everything would be fine when he woke up. But Bigby knew better than that, oh he knew way better than that. He could be such a pessimist at times, but that was life for you. Bigby was not used to looking on the bright side.

As soon as he closed his eyes though, the phone in his little apartment began to ring. He'd let the machine get it though. Bigby did not feel like getting up after he'd just gotten comfortable. Plus, it was really late, so who'd be calling at this time of night. The call couldn't have been important. He listened to the beep, but he didn't open his eyes until he heard the sound of Snow's voice on the other end.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Should I continue this...?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Bigby, it's Snow." He had first heard. "I think we should talk. Come down to the business office when you have a chance. Bye." Her voice faded out, and Bigby took another drag from his cigarette. He'd talk to her tomorrow, right now, rest was more important to him than anything. If Snow really cared about him, she'd understand why he couldn't come see her right away. His body was aching, and he needed time to heal. Closing his eyes once more, the big bad wolf finally went to sleep.

The next morning, Bigby awoke with a grunt. His back was stiff from sleeping in the world's smallest chair, and his apartment smelled of leftover food and mildew. He made a mental note to do some cleaning later. He sat up slowly, careful not to disturb his already hurting muscles. Last night was rough on him, and it was probably the worst night's sleep he's had in a while. Wolf had a feeling that they wouldn't get any better either, but only worse as time progressed.

His mind drifted for a moment, and then he remembered Snow's message. She wanted to talk to him today, it probably wasn't anything good, but at least she even wanted to speak to him. Bigby then stood up, figuring he'd better put on some clean clothes first before he went to meet her. He began to peel of his shirt, but then cringed at the sight of dried blood all over his abdomen. "A shower might be a good idea..." He muttered to himself, then trudged to the bathroom.

Once he was all clean, and had some new clothes on, he began his journey to the business office. Hopefully there wouldn't be a huge line down there this morning. Wolf exited the apartment and headed to the elevator. The building seemed a little too quiet, he noticed, considering what he'd been through for the past week. He made it to the right floor, and turned the corner to the business office, grateful that there wasn't any line.

He didn't want to admit it, but Bigby actually really did want to talk to Snow. Since their little brief meeting after everything happened, he wanted to know what was on the woman's mind. He wanted to know if she was angry with him. She had to be after all, who wouldn't be made at someone for disobeying orders? Bigby let out a sigh, Snow was just really hard to read sometimes. One moment they liked each other and everything was fine, but the next, it was like she couldn't even stand to look at him, let alone talk to him or have a decent conversation. He was confused about her nonetheless.

Taking a deep breath, Wolf was about to knock on the door, but that's when Bluebeard walked out. "Wolf." He nodded curtly before striding down the hallway. Bigby was only more confused now as to why in the hell Bluebeard was in there. Shaking it off, he merely made his way into the office, lighting a cigarette for good measure. Knowing his luck, this conversation would somehow go terribly wrong.

Snow approached him though as he walked in, an unreadable expression on her face. "Hello Mr. Wolf." She greeted with a nod of her head. "Could you please put out your cigarette?" She asked again, but now Bigby was more confused than ever. Why in the hell was she being so formal with him?

"Mr. Wolf?" He questioned, raising a thick eyebrow ignoring her other question about the cigarette. Snow never called him by his last name, and that utter sound literally scared the hell out of him. Was he being fired? Is that why she was being so formal? Was it because he was losing his job? Were he and Snow growing apart because of his actions with the crooked man?

"You can come in and sit down." She gestured, ignoring his question back. Bigby obliged and followed Snow into the office, shutting the door behind him. Things were quiet in the giant room, and it made the wolf feel extremely awkward. He didn't know what to say or do. What was appropriate and what was inappropriate?

"You wanted to talk?" He asked, looking over at the woman as she sat down at the deputy mayor desk that belonged to her; Crane was long gone now.

"Yes." She answered simply.

"Okay, well, I'm listening." Bigby answered, stuffing his hand in his pocket and leaning against the desk.

Snow sighed, "Okay, well, I'm not saying what you did was okay." She started. "You should have brought the crooked man to trial." Bigby sighed in response, he knew that this conversation would come soon enough, but why the hell did it have to be now?

"He almost killed me Snow." Wolf defended. "He had a gun pointed right at me, what was I supposed to do?"

"Talk him out of it?"

Bigby laughed, "Because that always works doesn't it?"

She sighed again, "Whatever, what's done is done."

"Is that all you wanted?" The big bad wolf asked.

"No." Snow said shaking her head.

"Then what is it?" Bigby questioned.

"If we're going to be working together, then you need to listen to me. You can't just go out and kill someone when you feel like it. You're supposed to make Fabletown feel safe." She explained, knitting her eyebrows together softly. "Okay?" She finished, making sure that the big bad wolf understood every word she was saying.

"Okay." He nodded. "And I'm sorry for killing the crooked man. I just thought that it would be the right thing to do."

"Right." Snow nodded. "You can go now. I'll let you know if I need you for anything else later." She said and Bigby nodded, then turned to exit the office. He still couldn't shake the feeling that Snow was pissed at him. It seemed as if she was always angry with him for something or another.


	3. Chapter 3

Talking with Snow always just drained the energy right out of Bigby, and now he was ready for a nap even though he had just woken up. It seemed the past few days all he'd been doing was sleeping or rather trying to sleep that is. But could you blame the man after everything he had been through? He was both mentally and physically exhausted from the long investigation. And now Snow wanted to be a dick about things? If Bigby was being honest with himself, he wished that Snow would just let it go, and things could go back to the way they were.

Maybe he could do something to make things up to her? Buy her something? Or take her somewhere? Bigby sighed, he knew Snow wasn't that kind of girl, and even if she was, would she even accept something like that from Bigby? It couldn't hurt to try. So he made a mental note to start thinking of different things he could do to make things up to her. He wasn't that good at that kind of stuff, so maybe he'd have to ask someone for help. Maybe Beauty or Nerissa could give him some ideas.

With a sigh, Wolf made his way back to his tiny apartment, and when he arrived there he noticed that he had a message on his answering machine. "What now?" He grumbled to himself as he made his way over to the table with he machine on it. He hoped it wasn't Snow again since he had just finished talking to her. Pressing play, his eyes softened when he heard Nerissa's voice. Why the hell would she be calling him? She shouldn't have more information for the case that was already closed, because he had already gotten that out of her. After they talked right after his friends got sent to the farm, she had confused him more than ever, and he didn't know whether to trust or doubt her. Was she even telling the truth?

"Hello Wolf..." Her voice started and Bigby was confused at the tone she was using. "I know you're probably exhausted after that case, so why don't I take you out somewhere to relax or something?" She asked, causing Bigby to scoff. He always had a hunch that Nerissa was interested in him. "Just let me know if I can do anything for you, okay?" She asked. "Call me back when you can." She finished, and the machine beeped again, letting Bigby know that the message was over.

"Hm..." He sighed.

He grabbed the phone, and tossed it around in his hands a few times, contemplating calling Nerissa. Should he call her to let her know that he was interested in her romantically? He wouldn't want to lead her on; after all, she was a nice girl, it's just that Bigby was interested in Snow, and now he was trying to win her back over. Maybe he could call Nerissa and ask her about what he should do for Snow? It seemed like a good idea, so before he changed his mind, Bigby dialed the number, and put the phone to his ear, waiting for Nerissa to pick up.

"Bigby?" Nerissa questioned when she answered the phone.

"Yeah, it's me." He replied as he sat down in his uncomfortable chair.

He heard her sigh on the other line, "I didn't think you'd call me back." She admitted, and Bigby then felt awkward in telling her that he wasn't interested in her. He wanted to let her down easy, but then again, he didn't know what type of girl Nerissa was, so he didn't know how she would react. For now, he just decided to skip that part, and get to it later. Preferably in person, because Bigby didn't like doing things over the phone.

"Well," He started. "You know in the message how you said let you know if you can do anything for me?" He asked.

"Yeah." She answered.

Bigby sighed, "I sort of need a favor."

"A favor?" She questioned.

"Yeah." He said.

"What kind of a favor?" Nerissa inquired.

"Do you want to meet up and talk about it?" He asked.

"I'm free tomorrow, do you want to meet at your office?" She asked.

"Sure, that sounds great." Bigby agreed.

"Okay." Nerissa said. "See you tomorrow sheriff." She then hung up the line, and Bigby was relieved that she agreed to come see him. She'd probably agree to anything he asked though if he was being honest with himself. But he was glad that he would have some help when it came to Snow, and hopefully she wouldn't grow suspicious, or assume anything if she saw or heard that he was hanging out with Nerissa.

Lighting a cigarette, Bigby sunk deeper into his uncomfortable chair. At that moment, he was thinking that he should really invest in a bed because sleeping in the chair always sucked, and he hated it. His thoughts then went back to Nerissa and Snow. He desperately hoped that this would work, and Nerissa wouldn't get jealous of him trying to get to Snow with her ideas. His plans usually didn't work though, so he had to hope and pray that this one would. Because if it didn't, Snow might be gone for good, and then he might never have a chance to be with her.

Wolf was feeling quite tired, so he decided to just head on to bed. Tomorrow was waiting for him, and the anticipation of it was making him more nervous than he had ever been before. What the hell kind of shit did Snow even like? Food? Jewelry? Even though they had been working together for so long, he hardly knew anything about the strong willed woman. He definitely had to get to know her a little better.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Bigby awoke early in the morning, his anticipation of meeting Nerissa eating away at him so bad that he didn't even sleep well that night. Considering the circumstances, and the importance of this little meeting, sleep was optional, and of course, he really didn't get any. He stretched his stiff and sore muscles and bones, the stood up so he could get his bearings together for what he knew was going to be an eventful day. Once he was up and walking around his super tiny apartment, his stomach growled rather loudly, and that's when he realized that he hadn't eaten anything in a few days, and he was really hungry.

Wolf walked to his small kitchen, and opened up the fridge, only to find that it was almost completely empty. He grumbled in annoyance, and made a mental note to go to the grocery store soon. Looks like he'd be going hungry another day, but there were more important things to worry about besides food. Bigby had other things to concern himself with, so he'd get food later. Once he was done sulking about food, the wolf went to go put on some fresh clothes to get ready to go and meet Nerissa.

Once he was done getting dressed, he left his apartment and headed to his office to wait for Nerissa. It was still pretty early, so he figured he would be waiting for a while. Sitting at his shabby desk, he lit a famous huff and puff cigarette, and took a long drag on it, relaxing into another uncomfortable chair. There was no need to get all worked up about things. After all, it was just Nerissa and Snow... How bad could things turn out to be? He was getting himself all worked up for no reason at all.

Bigby just hoped that this little plan of his would actually work. What if Nerissa refused to help him? He took another drag on his cigarette; maybe he shouldn't dwell on negative things. Maybe his life would be better that way. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, pulling the Wolf out of his thoughts. He knew automatically that it was Nerissa. "Come in," He called out, and the door opened slowly. Bigby watched as Nerissa walked in carefully and shut the door behind her. She was still wearing the ribbon around her neck.

"Hello Bigby." She greeted with a small smile.

Bigby smiled slightly in return. "You can sit down." He said, gesturing to the chair across from him.

She obliged and took her seat, then sat her purse on her lap. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" Nerissa asked with a very small smile. Bigby merely extinguished his huff and puff cigarette, and tried to think of what he was going to say. He knew he had to be careful about his choice of words. Because one, he didn't want to hurt her feelings, and two, he desperately needed her help, and he didn't know who else to go for for this kind of help.

"I need a favor." He started.

"I know that." Nerissa replied.

"It's about Snow." He explained, and he could visibly see Nerissa's face fall. She must have known though, hadn't she? The chemistry between Bigby and Snow was undeniable, whether they realized it or not. "I need to kind of, well..." He trailed off, trying to think of the right words. "Make up for being an asshole." He chuckled.

"And you need me for?" Nerissa asked.

"Well, you're a girl." Bigby started.

Nerissa laughed, "Obviously."

"So, you know what girls like." Wolf pointed out. "I've just never done anything like this before, and Snow is so damn stubborn... I don't know what to do." He knew he was rambling, but it was true. He had no idea what he had gotten himself into with Snow White. She was a complicated individual, one so complex, that he should have never gotten involved with her. But what choice did he have? They were forced to work together, and now he found himself falling in love with her. And Bigby didn't even think he was capable of love, but now he knew for sure.

"Do you know what Snow likes?" Nerissa asked.

He shook his head, "Not a damn clue."

"This is going to be tough then." She answered.

Bigby smirked, "That's why I need your help."

"We could brainstorm." She suggested. "We know you want to get her gift, but you don't know what to get her."

"Exactly." Bigby said. He then lit another cigarette to calm his nerves. Snow really wasn't the romantic type, or was she? They had been working together for what seemed like eternity, and Bigby didn't even know a damn thing about her. What they hell was he going to do? "I'm really at a loss." He spoke, "I feel like I don't know anything about her."

"Just surprise her then!" Nerissa suggested. "Go pick out some candy, or flowers, or just take her somewhere special."

"You think that would work?" Wolf asked, puffing his cigarette.

"Of course." She nodded. "It will work."

"Okay." Bigby nodded. "Then I'll get her some flowers, and apologize again. Thanks for your help Nerissa, if there's anything I can do for you, just let me know." He offered to her, knowing that she was probably going through a rough time right now.

"Will do." She nodded, then stood up ready to leave. "Goodbye sheriff."

"Goodbye Nerissa." Bigby sighed, and put out yet another cigarette. Great, now he had to go pick out some damn flowers for Snow, which he had never done in his life. So he knew this was going to be just a great time. It would be worth it though, he wanted to be on good terms with Snow, so if he had to embarrass himself, then so be it.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi guys, so this story was never meant to be that long anyway. This is the final chapter for this little fanfic, so I'll see you at the bottom!**

* * *

><p>Bigby sighed and scratched his stubbly chin as he stood outside the florist shop. He took Nerissa's advice, and took a cab to the nearest flower shop. But now, he was standing outside the door, contemplating whether or not he should go in. Would he look like an idiot? Hell, he didn't even know what kind of flowers that Snow White liked. This was an all or nothing type of situation, and he knew that if he didn't make things up to Snow now, he might never get to make up all the things he did wrong to her.<p>

"Quit being a coward damn it." The wolf muttered to himself, clenching his fists in anger. He threw his cigarette down on the ground, and finally entered the florist shop. When Bigby stepped inside, he was immediately overwhelmed with the sight of bright flowers and the scent of strong different floral arrangements. His strong nose almost couldn't take it. His eyes tried to focus on one thing, but that's when a woman approached him, a bright smile on her face.

"Hi, can I help you?" She asked cheerfully. She must have worked here, because she was wearing a uniform. Wolf contemplated on taking her help or not. He really had no idea what the hell he was doing, but still, he didn't want to embarrass himself or feel immasculated in any way, shape, or form. He figured that he'd just wing it, and Snow would love whatever he brought to her.

"Uh no." The wolf replied awkwardly. "I've got it."

"Okay!" The woman smiled. "Just let me know if you need anything."

"Will do." Bigby said dryly, walking away from the woman and heading over to look at some arrangements. He was sure that he had never been in this store before, or even this side of town before. It was the nicer side of town, where wealthy people lived. Maybe Snow had been here a time or two, maybe she hadn't. Bigby just wanted to kick himself right now for being so damn nervous. He took his time in looking at all the arrangements, wishing he could light a cigarette right now, and then decided that Snow wouldn't like these big arrangements. She would want something more simple. Having an idea in mind, he went to go find the woman that approached him earlier.

"Can I help you with something now?" She asked, seeing the wolf approach.

Bigby searched for his choice of words, "All of these arrangements... They're too much. I'm looking for something more simple." He told the woman, who only smiled in return.

"I think I have just what you want." She said, and went into her back room. Bigby waited for a few moments, before finally the woman returned with a bouquet of red and white roses. They were almost as beautiful as Snow herself, and right then and there the wolf decided that these would be perfect for her. "Is this what you had in mind?" The woman asked as she laid them on the counter.

"Those are perfect." He answered. Wolf then got the flowers rung up, and he noticed that it was already getting kind of late when he stepped outside the florist shop. Hopefully Snow would still be at the business office so that he didn't have to go to her apartment. Bigby then took a cab, back to the apartment building, and he arrived there about twenty minutes later. The wolf took the elevator up to the floor of the business office, holding the bouquet of roses in his hand carefully. When he arrived to the correct floor, he noticed that there was no line because the office was about to close. Bigby mentally cursed himself for not having a cigarette before he came here.

The wolf then knocked on the door, and he heard Snow's light footsteps on the other side. She opened the door quickly, and he smiled slightly at seeing her face. "Bigby?" She questioned. "What are you doing here so late?" She inquired, tilting her head to the side a little bit. Bigby was attempting to hold the bouquet behind his back, and he wasn't doing such a good job at that.

"Can we talk?" He asked her.

"Sure." Snow answered. "Come in." She moved out of the way so that he could make his way inside the office. "What's this all about?" She asked as she shut the door. "I thought we had everything cleared up yesterday."

"I uh, just need to say a few things, get them off my chest." The wolf answered, kicking himself mentally for being such a damn nervous wreck.

"Okay," Snow nodded. "Go on." Bigby sighed, and pulled the bouquet of red and white roses from behind his rather large back, and handed them to her. "What are these for?" Snow asked, still quite confused about everything and all this nonsense.

"I guess it's sort of my way at a shitty apology." The wolf answered with a shrug, looking at Snow.

"Apology?" Snow asked. "Apologize for what?"

"Being an asshole." Bigby smirked. "And I guess to kind of say thanks for putting up with me."

"They're beautiful..." Snow trailed off, studying the flowers.

"Not as beautiful as you though..." He mumbled. That's when her baby blue eyes blazed and met his dark ones, and Bigby closed the space between them, as their lips locked with one another. He'd been waiting for this moment for so long, and now it was finally his.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you enjoyed this fanfic, be sure to leave a review. I'm still taking requests and all that stuff. I try to update as frequently as possible, but high school sucks, and life is always busy. Anyway, thanks for reading, stay fabulous!**


End file.
